The sound of silence
by Erinti
Summary: It's summerbreak and Draco is home at the Malfoy Mansion. But his parents are fighting, and Lucius isn't being very nice to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh i love Draco... and Lucius... **

**This story isn't finished yet... I have a vague idea of what is going to happen, but i didn't figure it out yet. **

**Characters and everything by JK Rowling.**

**Hope you enjoy... and review please.**

**_Chapter I: Homecoming_**

The sun was setting, and the Hogwarts Express arrived at platform nine-and-three-quarters. All students were looking forward to the summer break, they were watching out of the window, looking for the familiar faces of their family.

Draco was hoping to see his father this year, but as every year it was false hope. He only saw his mum standing alone on the platform, she didn't wave, nor did she smile, she looked as cold as ever. On her left side was the Weasly family, smiling wide, waving as hard as they could.

He envied them, oh how much he envied Ron Weasly. From the first day he saw them together, and the first time on the Hogwarts Express, when he saw them saying goodbye to eachother. He saw how much Ron's parents loved him. End he hated it, he hated how he never would know how it felt to be loved by his parents.

The train stopped, and the doors opened. The students jumped out and ran to their parents. Draco was one of the last ones to leave the train. His mother walked towards him. "Come Draco, your father is waiting for you."

Draco smiled sarcasticly, "Really? Why isn't he here then?"

Narcissa sighed. "You know he's a busy man, he didn't have time to come to London, now get your stuff and come with me."

Draco knew it was useless to argue with this woman, she was as cold as stone. So he picked up his suitcase, said goodbye to Crabbe and Goyle and followed his mother.

A few hours later they arrived at the Malfoy Mansion. Ofcourse Lucius wasn't home, and Draco went straight to his room. It was a very large room, and it looked like an old library; Closets fool of books about the Dark Arts, old glasses with strange dead beasts in it, he was told his bed had been of a great dark wizard, and it looked so too. Oh how spoiled he had been his whole life... and he knew it.

Draco smiled and thought: 'If only those Weaslys could see this, they'd die of jealousy.' But he knew it wasn't true, he knew he'd rather be in Ron's family, with little money but lots of love, then in his family with the opposite.

"Draco! Your father wants to see you!" His mother was shouting from downstairs. Draco woke up, he had fallen asleep a few hours ago. The beds in Hogwarts were good and soft, but no bed could compare to his own bed. he slowly got to his feet and walked to the livingroom. He took a deep breath before opening the door; would his father be nice to him this time? He knew he was giving himself false hope again, his father would barely look at him, ask how the year had been and then dismiss him again, just like all the other years.

He slowly opened the door, there his father stood, great and proud, as always.

"Come in, Draco, it's been a while since I'e seen you." Lucius' quiet voice was clearly hearable.

"Yes, it has." Draco answered.

"I see Hogwarts made you forget your manners again." his father whispered, "Yes, what?"

"Yes, father."

"Good." The man smiled, no smile of joy, but one only a Malfoy could make, cold. "How was your year?"

'Every year the same questions...' Draco thought. "Fine." he answered.

"Very well, you can go now, I think you must be pretty tired by sitting in the train all day." Draco's father made a gesture with his hand like he was sending a slave out of his sight.

Draco bowed his head and left the room.

In the hall he felt the tears come up. Why couldn't his father love him, and why couldn't he hate him? He wanted to hate his father so bad, to loathe him... But he couldn't, he worshipped the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I finished the second chapter! **

**Sorry for my bad English, it's not my first language.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: She'll be back.**

A week passed, and Draco had decided not to say anything to his father anymore. Ofcourse it didn't really make a change, as Lucius almost never talked to Draco anyway.

Draco knew he was being childish, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't dare to go up to his father and tell him what he really thought of him, to tell him he was a terrible father. He wished he was strong enough to do that, but Lucius had told Draco his whole life how weak he was, and how he was a sorry excuse for a Malfoy. And Draco knew his father was speaking the truth, he always did.

It was saturday morning, and Draco was just getting dressed when Lucius entered his room. he looked furious. He and Narcissa just had a fight... again. Draco was woken up by loud voices in the hall. The high voice of his mother screaming, and the low voice of his father telling her to shut up.

"Draco, I need to talk to you."

Draco had heard his father, but pretended that he hadn't noticed someone had entered the room.

"Draco!" his father hissed threatning.

'Finally...' Draco thought, and continued with getting dressed.

"I'm talking to you, Draco Malfoy!"

No reaction.

Suddenly he felt a strong hand gripping him by his arm and turning him around, before he knew what was going on Lucius had hit him hard in his face. Draco fell on the ground. He couldn't believe what just had happened. His father had never hit or abused him before...

"Now I've got your attention..." Lucius spoke lightly. "I need to talk to you, and so does your mother. I wish to see you in the livingroom within five minutes; and get dressed properly." He looked digusted at the t-shirt Draco had just put on. "Act like a Malfoy!"

A few minutes later Draco opened the door to the livingroom, now all dressed up in a robe his father bought him for his sixteenth birthday. There his parents sat, on opposite sides of the dinnertable, staring angry at eachother. When Narcissa heard the door open, she said, "Come in Draco, darling, your father wants to talk to you."

'Darling?' Draco thought, 'I haven't heard her calling me that since I was just a kid!' But he entered the room with en expressionless face, he didn't want to show the fear for his father, nor the joy now his mother had called him Darling.

"Sit down." Lucius made gesture with his hand pointing to a chair.

He sat down and waited for when his father would start to speak; but Lucius didn't. So several minutes passed, without anyone saying anything. Lucius was looking directly in Draco's eyes, Draco himself was looking to the ground and Narcissa was still looking angry at her husband.

Finally Lucius opened his mouth to speak.

"Draco, son, as you probably have noticed, me and your mother have some... issues." He was quiet again for a while. "We decided that it would be for the best if one of us would go away for a some time." Now he looked at Narcissa again and sighed. "And my loving wife told me today she wouldn't live one more day in this house with me... She decided to go and stay with her sister Bellatrix for a few months."

Now Narcissa looked at Draco, "It won't be long, son, I will come back. Your father and me just have to sort this out without the other getting in the way, alright?" and she did something Draco couldn't remember she ever had done, she kissed him on his forehead. "Sent me a letter once in a while, I'ld really appreciate that."

Narcissa stood up and walked toward the other side of the room, Draco saw now that there were two big suitcases standing by the door. His mother picked them up and walked to the hall, when she was at the front door she turned around. "Bye Draco... Lucius." Then she opened the door and was gone...

Draco didn't really get what just had happened. Was it only a half hour ago when we was shocked because his father had hit him, and now his mother had left him here alone with this man.

Suddenly, through his distorted thoughts he heard his fathers whispers: "She'll be back, boy, you'll see, she"ll be back."


End file.
